Hundun
'Hundun '(pronounced "hoon-DOON") is a character from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a former member of the Anvil of Heaven who worked as a guard at Chorh-Gom Prison. He had his life ruined by Tia Lung when he lost his job and he thought Po did it so he tries to destroy Po. He also lost his home and his wife leading Hundun to pin the blame of this on the Dragon Warrior. When he arrived in the Valley of Peace, he unknowingly befriended Po and learned some Kung Fu moves from him. When he finally learned that Po was the Dragon Warrior, he ended up attacking Po after easily taking down the Furious Five (Po unknowingly told Hundun of their weaknesses). Po manages to fight Hundun in front of everyone and managed to defeat Hundun when the Statue of Po fell on him. Hundun was returned to Chorh-Gom Prison as a prisoner as Hundun vows to have his revenge on Po. In "Challenge Day," Hundun returns having replaced his broken horn with a hollow one containing knock-out arrows and a concealed blade. He takes the opportunity to take part in the Dragon Warrior Challenge where he manages to defeat Master Po (who was still weakened from rescuing a child from a collapsing chimney). After using the knock-out arrows on Shifu (who stated that he made up the Dragon Warrior Challenge), Hundun ended up going on a rampage in the village until Po recovered and defeated him. In "Royal Pain," Meng Tao freed Hundun from Chorh-Gom Prison to help him make Lu Kang fail in exchange for his freedom. Although Hundun managed to incapacitate Po, he and Meng Tao were defeated by Lu Kang and were returned to Chorh-Gom Prison. In "The Most Dangerous Po," Hundun approaches General Tsin's property looking for a bakery (which General Tsin lured him here). It is also revealed that Hundun likes plum pie. General Tsin mentions to Po that he was hunting Hundun after luring him with a coupon for a bakery sale. Po fights Hundun (who thinks that Po is after his pie) while trying to secretly warn Hundun that General Tsin is hunting him. General Tsin then enters the battle and defeats him. Hundun is then subjected to the stiffening Zu Chao powder like the rest of the villains he had hunted. He is later rescued by Po, but escapes upon being repelled by Po. Hundun tells Po that this isn't over ("... because it will continue"). In "War of the Noodles," Po finds Hundun where he mistook him for setting a building on fire where he has set up fireworks. Hundun reveals that he has opened up a new noodle shop where Po had demonstrated some of the recipes in Po's last visit to Chorh-Gom Prison. He has enlisted a gorilla, a pig, and a rabbit to assist in his business. Mr. Ping was suspicious of Hundun's activity. Mr. Ping remembers that the property of Hundun's restaurant is above the tunnels leading to the Jade Palace and suspects that Hundun and his accomplices are going to attack the Jade Palace. Po investigates and is spotted by Hundun's accomplices as Hundun suspects that Po is burglaring him. Hundun states that he doesn't know what he is talking about and Po found that there is no tunnel as the previous owner filled it in. Po apologized to Hundun who tearfully walked away as Po leaves. As Mr. Ping and Hundun's rivalry intenses, Po brings Hundun a fruit basket as an apology. Hundun agrees to forgive Po if he can get his restaurant off the ground. After Mr. Ping found Po also helping Hundun, he went to Hundun to beg for a job and finds that Hundun and his accomplices unfilling the tunnel and gets caught by Hundun who captures Mr. Ping. Hundun revealed to Mr. Ping that he tricked Po and that he will invade the Jade Palace and blow it up with his fireworks. Po arrives and fights Hundun and his accomplices while working to put out the fuse. Hundun manages to trap Po as he and his acommplices start to leave. Po puts out the fuse. Using a rocket, Po rides it through the tunnels as he collides it with Hundun and his accomplices. With Hundun's noodle shop destroyed, he and his accomplices are arrested. Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists